Talk:Restful Breeze
Is it just me or does it look like someone is being choked by a shadowy figure in the skill icon? :It's a baby being held by its mother. --Ufelder 09:00, 30 September 2006 (CDT) lol I was about to say the same. Anet has some funny icons, meekness looks like a zombie :) (Not a fifty five 23:33, 30 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Very powerful skill, if a monk ever comes under a spike he can throw this down and let the other monks do their job, or vice-versa... also flat out powerful for RA where the monk is the primary target, this + Healing Breeze could easily counteract nigh all degen in situations. Kamahl 10:13, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Why is this skill related to Succor? Pips of regen? --8765 17:57, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Blah, this skill isn't idiot-proof >_> -Ichigo724 20:06, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :This is definitely replacing unguent on my ranger - 16marks, 13exp, and the 6 points I put into healing make this skill heal for 160, rather than 120 healing from unguent at 7 wilderness. Now, what do they consider a skill? O_0 I used read the wind/favorable winds, but it didn't end restful breeze. I'll test it out later and see what actually ends this. P A R A S I T I C 00:34, 31 October 2006 (CST) :O_0? (image compacted to thumb -Skuld) P A R A S I T I C 00:48, 31 October 2006 (CST) I have never use a bonder before, but it seems like this could be a good skill for a bonder to use in battle while waiting in the back so they can easily heal the damage they take.--Coloneh RIP 23:10, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Shield of Absorption is the skill you want — Skuld 16:29, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::hmmm... 7 seconds? i dont really see the use--Coloneh RIP 17:34, 22 November 2006 (CST) Try use this skill and then use touching skills and youll see something funny unless anet has fixed it :For those who are don't have Nightfalls (or if ANET has fixed it) can you tell us what happens (or used to happen) while using this skill with a "touch" skill? Frostty1 14:37, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::As someone stated early, apparently pure skills or non spell skills dont end it. Why Me 19:11, 7 December 2006 (CST) One question: It ends when you HIT with an attack, or just attack? This could be perfect skill for 55 hp Illusion Weaponry farmer.- Abedeus 04:15, 24 December 2006 (CST) :if that ally attacks, description states it clear enough. -Ichigo724 09:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) Today when running Gates of Kryta to Lions Arch the point after Gates of Kryta (forgot it's name), has a whole bunch of Grasping Ghouls there. When they crippled me, Restful Breeze seemed to end. I waited for cripple to end and cast Restful breeze again, then I was crippled again and it seemed to be removed. Unusual? Haku Banish 02:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) awhile back i was ganking in a gvg and notice the flag runner put it on an archer, not knowing it was removed when the archer attacked me. not as good as healing breeze on a flagger who also wants to beable to defend his base - anti oath hmm, when it says Skill, does that include signets? :Anything you put on your skillbar is a skill. --220.233.103.77 10:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I didnt hink signets counted as skills :S Torment 04:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::The anonymous user is correct. --Fyren 04:56, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Would this work on a MM? In Ab's im meaning, Dark bond + restful breeze? or woyuld using animating skills cancel it? Torment 04:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes. Like it says in the skill description, "This Enchantment ends if that ally attacks or uses a Skill." - Krowman (talk • ) 00:46, 27 May 2007 (CDT) How would this skill work on warrior primary, in tanking situations ? --Aozora 05:20, 10 July 2007 (CDT) I suppose ending a maintained enchantment or dropping an item would not end this enchantment.Chaon 03:50, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, those aren't attacking or using a skill, so no, it wouldn't --Gimmethegepgun 03:52, 17 July 2007 (CDT) If nobody have a problem with me removing Healing Breeze from related skills, i will. Healing Breeze is just health regeneration and many other spells provide health regeneration aswell. If u want healing breeze in the related skills section u might want to add all the other health regeneration skills in Guild Wars. --Arthas 03:34, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Megabuff Me happy (goes back to his Shroud of Silence A/Mo). It lasts with 0 healing prayers as long as pre-buff at 5 healing prayers ;p And it's a damn viable skill now... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) My ranger used this all the time (cause I hate unguent and attribute spread). Now it's much more awesome :o P A R A S I T I C 01:19, 10 November 2007 (UTC)